User talk:SuperSaiyanSimba
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome SuperSaiyanSimba to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hi! I like your Nala pic! Alot of the Lion King actually reminds me of DBZ! 15:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! <3 :3 SUPER ADORABLE! I luv The Lion King! I have so many songs from them on my iPod! Do you want to know who Simba actually reminds meh of? :P 14:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Simba reminds me of Vegeta. Here is a link to a pic my friend gave me! http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MsBulma Scroll to the bottom! 15:23, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, that's what I always thought! Glad you liked it! ^^; Also, Raditz and Nappa would make a pretty funny Timon and Pumba. JUSSSST sayin. 15:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) are you on LOL XD Nappa: Hey Raditz, ever wonder what those small little dots are up there? Raditz: Nappa, I don't wonder, I know. Nappa: What are they? Raditz: They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in that big bluish black thing. Nappa: Oh, i always wondered they were big balls of gases burning billions of miles away. Raditz: Nappa, with you, everythings gas. 09:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sketch tamera has her ribion tied in her ponytail, and something i didnt mention: she has two locks of hair that hang down 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 23:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) it looks so cool! but 1 problem- the hair is tied in the ponytail, not actually in her hair. its okay though ITS...AMAZING....I CANNOT WAIT...TO SEE THE OTHER PICTURES FOR IF THEY WERE A BAGEL ... ... ... IT WOULD BE A GOOD BAGEL Hello. Hello SSS. Just here to say I have commented on your slideshow. You thinking of continuing it? 22:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ' ' Shoot! I wrote songs, but it didnt show up! Maybe this works: Vestul Salbatic--- Puya Moneymaker-- DJ Sava Mi-e Dor De Noi-- Dj Project w/ Giulia ''' '''Find Me (ALe ALe) --- Alessia Never Be Alone--- Deepside Deejays Mr. Saxobeat--- Alexandra Stan Dragosta Din Tei-- Ozone ''' '''I will write you some more later, and obviously, theyre not in english! At least I understand dem LOL ENJOY! 18:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks SOOOO much for helping me out! anyway heres what the characters look like- *Gohan- he wears an outfit similar to the one he wore in the ten days before the cell games, that white outfit. However, the overall outsit of it is a dark blue color, while the linning is more of a red color. During the tournament, he wears the same thing he wore in the cells games- the purple unform. And when he fights buu, he wears the usualy orange and blue gi. *Tamera: She has her hair in a long ponytail. the ponytail is the exact same as chichi's in the piccolo jr saga in DB, however, it has a red ribbion in it and her hair is somewhat more wild. she wears a uniform similar to chichi's. it is light blue, has a golden edging, has light yellow pants, red boots, and red wristbands. same eyes as chichi and pan. *Chichi- green outfit, yellow edging, yellow scarf, blue hair holder...thing, yellow pants, blue boots. *Future trunks: longsleeved black shirt, blue coat with no sleeves (like the one in bojack unbound), grey pants and golden boots. LONG BEAUTIFUL LAVENDER HAIR :DDDD *trunks (younger)- short lavender hair, white shirt, oversized blue shirt that says CAPSULE CORP, black shorts, golden boots *goten- the same outfit he wore in the sayiaman saga. *bulma- short hair like the one in the android saga, light purple small dress with sleeves over a white shirt, blue sneakers and yellow socks. annnnnndddd i think those are the only main characters with different outfits. as for overall figures and pictures, i think one of the pics will be of the whole main cast. in big letters in says "WRATH OF BUU" in red, from right to left... with tamera hugging trunks, trunks blushing, Chichi holding goten, bulma holding trunks, vegeta with his arms crossed looking away, goku smiling giving a thumbs up, gohan doing a similar pose to goku. kibito giving a :3 look with his arms behind his back, SK simply floating with his arms behind his back, babbidi giving you an evil look, majin buu with a happy face. once again, thanks SOOOOOO much for doing this simba! :D if you need some bases, i would be more than happy to give them to you! once again, thanks a ton! 35px25px[[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69']]25px35px 23:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) are u on sorry i am new to the whole signing thing Charmander'sKamehameha 16:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Charmander'sKamehamehaCharmander'sKamehameha 16:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Lol, I like what you wrote in your user bubble, (The new wiki skin.) Anyway, how are you? 22:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I would expect something like that. Anyway, SG has made me an admin, if you check the Ultra DB Wiki front page and the Ultra News, you'll see. 22:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Do you want pics on your sig, because I can do that if you want. I can do it for you. 23:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I can do it for you, I'm an admin, I wanna help! Plus, you put some of the data on the wrong page, so your sig dosen't link it your page. I can put photo's on and fix your sig if you send me the pictures. 23:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I have done it. Tell me if something is wrong with it. 23:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nala! I just came to ask if you drew the Tamera picture on Nimbus`s talk page because .... IT IS AWESOME!!! Like really really super awesome :D :D!!!! Your a really good artist if you did draw that!! :3 Also lookin at your page is it really ok if I call you the Nalanator :D! 02:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha idk either, but I bet it would be one really stupid hungry happy guy, but again haha I just think that picture you drew was so awesome!! :P Haha see you later nalanator! :P 08:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello SSS. I have fixed your sig so all the coding dosen't appear everywhere. 10:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sig. The page sig1 is completely useless, your first page is supposed to be called Sig, no number near it, and I have linked the pages sig and sig2 together, so sig one, is useless now. 17:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah right. You might want to change it to sig, but it's not a big problem, I was just wondering why you undid my edit. 17:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Sorry I didnt answer sooner, I was busy. xD Um, Hakuna Matata! So yeah... can I call you Nala BTW? Thanks for commenting on my story! That makes me feel special! And loved! :D 22:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) That is just.. AWESOME! You are awesome, and thanks for the commpliments! I will start the story as soon as I get a bigger audience LOL. But yeah, I am about ready to do at least a profile on her! I drew her already for a week, and its been sitting in my notebook! I will do it ASAP. I read the beginning to your story and I liked it very much! You are amazing as well! And LOTR for life! <3 01:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Simba! Could you help me out with something?? I finally uploaded my pic from an adobe scan and put it in Niras profile, but it doesnt show! It just says that its a pdf file and it gives links, but the pic isnt visible at ALL! How did u have sucess w/ urs, and HELP ME IF U CAN! Im desperate and pretty frustrated! 02:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Nala, you are an amazing chick xD I hope it works. But you upload with scanner right? I mean, Jimmeh tells me to use a high-rep camera! IM LIKE NOEZ! 03:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I tried that again, with the jpeg, but it said 'invalid' open with something else crap. >.> Ill try paint. 03:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) chat join chat its fun The paint thing didnt work. It said that it couldnt 'read' the pic because its a different file and can not put it on. Im so depressed now. >.> I need to go crawl in a hole. 04:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, that might work! I'll try it! It reads adobe and stuff? Also, thanks Nala. You must really love meh xD, or you just really want to see how Nira looks! :D OR BOTH! 17:16, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I &^%$king did it! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT! 02:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii are you marred or getting marred(plz say no) are you sure that you dont want to plz :( ok*starts crying*i go away then ~~tocool~~ hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii how are you and hi~~tocoolforyou~~ hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii how are you and hi~~tocoolforyou~~ How?? I took a picture of it and uploaded the picture of the picture! xD It took less time too! 23:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Who do you want to be? Since your in the story I am currently writing, I need to know you you want to be represented as. Leave a comment on the page saying who. That is all. BAI!. SupremeGotenks 20:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Nimbus said that I had to tell you I love you. 03:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I need to ask you a question '' TUK is now Piccolo Jr. But Im also Vegeta! '' 03:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok here it goes........uhhh........*gulp* here goes nothing.....will you marry me? '' THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! '' 00:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) NM Nala! I miss talking to you too! Im glad that you like the story so far! :P I want to add to it too, because I have the whole story line plot written down! The nerve T.T To know everything in the story but not have time to publish it. LOL I liek ur new sig BTW! Its awesome :P 22:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''Wow, I will totally get a look on those links you gave me! Did you see The Lion King in 3D yet? I want to see it definately when I have the time! Could I also ask you a request maybe? Ok ,so Trunks drew me a picture of my own OC and it turned out really cool! I loved your artist style too, so I was wondering if you could also draw a picture of my character Nira? :D That would be so cool if you could! And yes, those wittle cheeks are awesome. :P 19:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCO8l2CaZaA One of the most moving soundtracks. ;) I just LOVE IT. 19:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Super Saiyan 3 Gonu Hey Nala, here's that drawing of Super Saiyan 3 Gonu that you wanted. Drawn by yours truly. I really am an art master, aren't I? By the way, I didn't color it because I just thought it would subtract from the overall quality. But yeah, so far its my most detailed drawing to date. Sackchief 22:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nala, thanks for letting me draw Gonu, lol I tried! xD SpiritBomb 08:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks alot, it was really fun! :D SpiritBomb 15:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) NALA! :D Are you still wanting to draw meh a pic of meh OC? :P You dont have to, I never force anyone. I just ADMIRE YOUR ABILITY TO DRAW! xoxoxo from meh 15:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Take all the time you need, Nala! You do whatever you must to it! I gave details of her description, and you can use that, but be creative as you can! Im so excited to see how its gonna turn out! :D 17:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I like it, Nala! :P I cant wait to see a full-bodied one! ALSO: http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Nira%2C_A_Saiyan_of_Olde_-2- 19:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have Homecoming this weekend!!! <3 Glad you like the story, did you leave a comment for meh?? :D AND I KNOW WHAT U MEAN, DARLING. I GET THE ARTIST THING ALL THE TIME. -__-' 20:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow, I goofed! Forgot to draw the ear details AGAIN. Here's an improved version of the SSJ3 Gonu with ear details. Now quickly switch the two out before someone notices! :) Sackchief 00:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC) HELLO Hello SuperSaiyanSimba!Do you know how to create moving pictures?GONU PAGE IS AWESOME!![[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 19:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) GIF Hello SuperSaiyanSimba.I want a gif with avatar the last airbender Bye[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 15:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Gonu Saiyan Armor Hey, I made a picture with Gonu with Saiyan ARMOR :D SIMBA!! WE HAVENT TALKED IN FOREVER! GAH! XD 22:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Girl, I know what you mean! DX School sucks! The teachers gave me homework on HALLOWEEN. THE F$%^. xD 22:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) There were Nala costumes? ! Where?! xD Also, I love your avatar, dont you ever change it! 23:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Very understandable indeed xD I love how that costume looks, too bad you didnt get it!! xP Hey, also guess what?! My scanner works! :D *cries anime style* Im so excited I fixed the files on how it comes out and everything, so that made my night yesterday. Check them out whenever you can, and tell me what you think! xD Love ya. 16:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nala, why are you hardly ever on!? Dx I miss joooo! Im so glad you liked it! Didja check out my website? 03:18, November 28, 2011 (UTC) See you, Nala! xD I cant wait for you to be more active, BTW. :3 17:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) OMG. I love that pic! *o* I love how her boots turned out best! ;P You need to make a page here where they are entirely your pictures. Or.. we can both make Deviantart accounts and become friends there! :D 23:26, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I made an OC. I drew him also. Here he is :D (His Name used to be Zavion, but it's Rage now) [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with me' 23:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, but I will soon! [[User:BlazeFireXXXX|'Fangirls are so obsessed]]' with ''me' 23:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Yeah for Girl Power! >:D So, its decided then xD Besides, I have other art I can post up that is completely not DB related. :3 I love the Lion King, but I think you already know that! xD Thanks for your support! :D 00:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)' Avatars I just realized.. we both have Link avatars :D Lol. 00:42, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Art request Hey Simba; it's Nimbus! Been awhile since we talked, and I have some new drawings for you :3 The important parts are in bold Future Panisa: I think you'll enjoy this one; Panisa generally has her black '''hair tied back in a '''ponytail, kinda like how Bulma tied her hair in a ponytail with that one outfit (the one with white pants and the little blue jacket). She also has a lock of hair hanging down the side of her face (if you want a good example of what it looks like, look up Bra in DBM)' '''She also has '''blue eyes'. For the outfit, she wears a baggy white shirt like Videl, and under this shirt she wears a long-sleeved magenta shirt. With this outfit she wears light blue legging and golden boots '''like her brother. Android 15.2: Im sure you've heard of 15.2. Anyway, she wears a small blue dress with a V-neck over a longsleeved white shirt'. She also wore '''black fingerless gloves'. She wore black leggings and red boots with his outfit. She has''' crystal blue eyes like the other androids. For her hair, she has '''light brown hair like Pan's and wears a huge red ribbion '''with this outfit. Welp, thats it! If you wanna draw dem, then go right ahead! This is only a request, you dont need to :D 30px[[User:Nimbus.69|~Nimbus.69~''' ]] 02:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha! xD Your account is really cool! Now I have to make one too as well! Also, well shucks. *blushes* There are better OCs than Nira. 15:56, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Totoro <3 He is so plushie and cute and soft and furry ^^ So... what up? xD 01:53, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Eh, its okay xD Im actually typing up my 4th chapter for my fanfic X3 Its mostly a flashback xD How is your Deviantart account coming along? 20:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Meh? xD I want to, I took a Virtual Tour of the place... and I talked about it with Nappasgoattee :) Why did you make a second one? 20:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Dolls? I swear I thought that was a book series... either way, I wouldnt know xD Lol. 20:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) My gosh! xD I cant wait to get a Deviantart account soon too! I havent come up with a catchy name yet.. ; . ; Help me! I drew alot too, and Im excited to put some new things up. Do you write any stories? Just curious. 00:06, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ''' '''Hmm... Wow, someone has their Deviantart account named after me?! :O Well, cant use this name. AquaSiren would be a sweet Deviantart name, because my element is water, and I really like it :) I might think thats a winner. As for stories, you should start something if you have the talent! G2G eat my Velveeta now :D 21:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) UR BACK? I saw you comment on that guy Kuzey's blog. Good to see you back. I am No Longer Your Friend 23:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) You have returned again...???? I am No Longer Your Friend